His Butler, A Parent?
by acrossthegalaxies
Summary: While on the latest mission his majesty had sent him on, Ciel saves a young child from the line of crossfire, but the thing is the child had already taken a liking to Ciel. Read more to find out as the young earl and demon butler go through trial and error of raising a child. This is actually my first SebaxCiel fic so I apologize for any OOCness in general. implied mpreg l8tr
1. Getting Caught In The Crossfire

The sound of screams filled the streets of London as people ran like ants scattered when their mound was destroyed, smoke clouded the sky from a hole in the brick building, debris flew in every direction some crushing the horse drawn carriages where they were parked.

"Sebastian, I order you to take care of this man already!" A small boy around the age of 13 stood, dressed in street clothes, a medical patch covering his eyes as he hid behind a fallen carriage, gun in hand. Another explosion could be heard followed by a shout of profanities and gunshots.

"Yes, my lord." A smooth voice rung through the air, as he dodged another bullet, and sending a sliver knife into his targets forehead. Jumping, Sebastian had landed on top of a perch to examine the damage, as he could see the male was trying to make a clean getaway. A small smile made it's way to his lips as he hopped down and grabbed a discarded gun that still had a few bullets in them.

Ciel clenched his teeth as he managed to shoot a person in the chest, checking his surroundings he made sure it was clear before running out to a small child huddled in the middle of the street, the sound of further gunshots fired and he picked up his pace.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of the street!" Ciel gasped, his lungs burning for much needed oxygen, this wasn't the time for his asthma to act up now, it was either him or the child.

It may have been reckless and foolish to risk his own life for a someone he doesn't even know, but he just couldn't let a child of probably a year of three maybe even four get killed in the crossfire. He may have nothing left, but he wasn't a monster. He could hear a blood curdling screams as a bullets were fired and then silence, Sebastian pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

Ciel gasped when the child latched onto him, knocking him on the ground, the gun falling to the ground with a clank. Ciel sat in shock not knowing what to do, the young earl couldn't seem to find his voice or push the child off.

"I-I was so s-scared! I t-thougt I w-was going to g-g-get hurt by those mean men!" The child clung even tighter and Ciel looked up to see his demon butler highly amused by the situation, seeing his young master in such a predicament was quite entertaining indeed. Ciel sighed and let his arms fall onto the child's back, his eyes widening with shock at how small she was, Ciel felt something in him cave and he hugged the child tighter.

"My my, young master seems you're becoming attatched and you barely know the girl." Sebastian knealt down and gently placed a gloved hand on the child's head, he felt her flinch and he softened his eyes.

"There, there. It's okay now, all the mean men are gone now." The weeping girl looked up with a sniffle and saw the smile gracing he demon's lips, the sun had begun to shine right behind his head giving him the appearance of an angel in her eyes and she automatically smiled.

"There we are, now mind telling us why such a sweet girl such as you is doing out here in all this mess." Sebastian helped the young master up to his feet, still holding the now calm child, it seemed she didn't want to let go of the young earl. She shook her head, turning away from the demon.

"You can't stay on me the entire time!" Ciel had to support the girl with one arm as she didn't want to let go of his neck, after much of a struggle he gave in the girl and looked to Sebastian.

"Let's go, my feet and arms are killing me." Ciel began to walk ahead of the demon, the girl looked up to see Sebastian was kneeling, and this caused her to giggle.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian was met with deep cerulean pools looking into his own crimson pools and stood to follow, this was going to be the most difficult task his young master has ever taken on, barely able to take care of himself, how was he going to care for a child? Oh, this by far was going to be the most entertaining predicament his young master has gotten himself into.


	2. All The Small Things

Ciel looked out the corner of his eye, he could see the small child was sitting quietly, looking out the window swinging her legs back and forth. Getting a good look at the girl, he could see she had deep blue eyes like his, he couldn't have been too sure in her hair color but it was a dark color and he would leave it at that.

"Hey mister, thank you for saving me." Their eyes locked instantaneously and he couldn't help but look away to hide the blush spreading onto his cheeks, no had ever thanked him that way before.

"Yeah, and your name?" He lazily drew circle on the carriage door, looking in the window he could see the girl looking at him, as almost if analyzing the young Lord.

"... ... Lillian... but call me Lily... please? Ciel took note at the sudden fear that washed over the girl when she asked something so trivial, he could tell she'd been through a lot, he knew that look.

"That's a lovely name, Lily." The way her name fell from Ciel's lips gave him a fluttering feeling, it seemed right almost. Lily's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, Ciel scowled and looked away, there was no way a child was going to get the better of him

* * *

Lily gasped when Ciel helped her out of the carriage, she was in awe when she looked at the estate before her, it was enormous! And she was so, small. How would she even find her way around the large house? She looked to see Ciel had a smirk on his faced, proud to know she was amazed by the size of his house, and followed Sebastian inside.

"Oh, welcome home young master! We were straightening up a bit, yes we were!" Mey-Rin stood at attention as did Bard and Finnian, he could see Tanaka sipping a cut of tea and shook his head at the four idiots.

"Oh, and who might this be? She's such a litte cutie, yes she is!" The maid clapsed her hands together oogling and Lily shied away, hiding behind Ciel like a child would hiding behind their mother.

"Oh, she really is cute young master, are you doing this for charity?" Finnian asked, doing the same as Mey-Rin.

"I guess, but she looks sort of like someone we know..."

"Now that you mention it Bard, she does look like someone we know, almost like...?"

"I've got it! She looks like Sebastian and the Young Master!" Finnian piped up, looking back at Sebastian and Ciel, then Lily, he could see clearly see the resemblance.

"The young master and Sebastian had a baby?" Mey-Rin slapped both of her cheeks in realization of the process to have children, she felt something run down her nose and touched it, with a squeal she held a handkerchief to her nose to stop the blood from getting onto the floor. and joined in conversation with the other two.

"Don't be absurd, we're both boys that'd be anatomically impossible!" Ciel protested, his cheeks burning like a furnace. The thought of doing such things sent his head reeling, a child with his demon butler, sometimes he wonders why did he even bother to hire these three idiots.

"Now if you will, Mey-Rin. Take Lily to the washroom and prepare a bath for her. Sebastian, I'll be in my study, bring me something to snack on while I work." Ciel gently grabbed Lily's hand and lead her to Mey-Rin, but she seemed to reluctant to leave the young earl's side.

"When you get cleaned up, you can join me in my study for a snack." Ciel looked down and offered a small smile, Lily nodded and let go of the earl's hand, and took Mey-Rin's.

"Let's go get you nice and clean deary." Lily nodded and let Mey-Rin lead the way to the stairs, Ciel crossed one problem out of the way, now for these other two.

"Get back to your duty you two." Pinching the bridge of his nose he began to make his way upstairs.

"Yes, young master!" He heard their feet scatter off, as he could still hear them muttering about him and Sebastian, he felt his cheeks heat up and sent a heated glare to the demon.

"Don't just stand there, go do what I told you." Sebastian gave a rather innocent look towards his young master, before bowing down to one knee.

"Yes young lord."

* * *

Mey-Rin set the brush down and grabbed a grabbed a soft blue ribbon to tie Lily's hair into a ponytail.

"There you are Miss Lily, go ahead and take a look." the usually clumsy maid stepped back and let Lily look at herself in the mirror, her eyes widened when she saw the dress she was wearing, the color like the ribbon was a soft blue and the skirt had ruffles and frills that seemed to be held together by ribbons.

"Oh my, you do look lovely." Lily gasped and turned to see Sebastian standing in the door way, he could see a pink tint to her cheeks as she looked away.

"Thank you." she mumbled and looked to Mey-Rin with a smile.

"Thank you miss Mey-Rin." she bowed and ran to the demon's side.

"No problem deary, if you need anything else I'm here!" she waved as the door closed and sighed, this left her to wonder what would it be like if the young master and Sebastian really did have a baby.

"Oh I bet it'd be the cutest thing ever!"

* * *

"Young master, your afternoon snack, and you have a visitor." Sebastian's voice rang through the door reaching Ciel's ears on the other side, not bothering to set the paper down, he reached for his pen and began to circle things that needed to be checked over once more.

"Come in, and I don't remember setting up an appointment so whoever it is, tell them I'm busy." sifting the papers until he found one he was looking for, and began to compare both papers.

" With all do respect sir, I think it'd be a little rude to dismiss such a guest." he heard the door open and the cart being rolled in, Sebastian could barely see his young lord with the mounds of paperwork stacking the wooden desk and shook his head, this is what he gets for putting it off for such long periods of time. The smell of chocolate wafted Ciel's nose as the platter was set before him.

"This afternoons snack will be a chocolate gateau served with Oolong tea." Ciel looked to the demon when the aroma hit his nose.

"Oolong, is this the tea Lau had brought has a gift?" Ciel took a sip and set it down, he wasn't going to lie it was good, so he guessed he would keep it.

"Yes, young master it is. Ah, would you like some as well Miss Lily?" Ciel looked up to see Lily poking her head in, clearly nervous about entering the seemingly spacious study, Lily nodded and made her way into the room, arms behind her back as if not to touch anything. Lily sat in the arm chair and watched as Sebastian cut a piece before handing it to her.

"There you are m'lady, enjoy. That'll be all young master, Miss Lily." bowings towards the two Sebastian made his way to the door and before he could make his departure Lily had called out to him.

"Thank you Mr. Sebastian." The demon turned with a smile

"Just Sebastian if you will Miss Lily, and you're quite welcome." With a nod, the demon stepped out into the hall and began to make his way down the hall. Maybe his young master could learn a thing or two from this girl.


	3. His butler, A Family

Ciel looked up to see Lily was lying on her stomach reading a book intently, or just flipping through the pages and using her finger to follow the words, humming a small tune that he had recognized. They had eaten dinner just an hour prior and Ciel had went back to work immediately.

Lily had her fist resting on her cheek as she turned the page and skimmed through the words, a small yawn made its appearance and she rubbed her eye trying to fight off sleep. The young earl caught sight of this and set his pen down, flexing his sore phalanges a bit, he stood up and stretched his sore limbs.

'I'll finish this later.' Looking at the neatly stacks of finished paperwork on one side of the desk and the other side were the uncompleted stack. Making his way to the door, the young Earl reached for the door knob and opened it to reveal his butler standing on the other side.

"Oh, I was just coming to fetch you and Miss Lily for bed." Sebastian looked to see the small girl was really absorbed in whatever she was looking at.

"I know what time it is, I won't be needing your assistance tonight, so feel free to use the rest of this night as yours." Lily had taken her attention away from the book to look at the two who seemed to be having a stare down, when she looked out the window she could see it was getting later into the night and a bit past her bedtime.

"Very well then young master, I shall bid you and Miss Lily a goodnight." Sebastian bowed and walked off, disappeared down the hall. Ciel motioned for Lily to follow, the small girl sat up and grabbed the book.

"C-Can I-I take... the b-book with me?" Ciel eyed the old worn cover and looked into the pleading blue eyes, he remembered reading that book when he was a bit younger. The words on the cover were faded and hard to read, but he recognized the cover from anywhere. With a nod of his head, both walked out of the study.

Lily looked around the corridors, memorizing each picture, down to the doors that littered the walls. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, until the young Earl had come to a stop in front of a door.

"This will be your room for the time being, my room is a bit further down the hall if you need anything. Mey-Rin is already waiting for you." Ciel opened the door for Lily and stepped aside, he watched the raven haired child hold the book to her chest tightly as she stepped into the nicely decorated room.

"Hello there Deary, it's nice to see you again, oh yes it is!" Lily looked to Ciel, who seemed to was extending his arm out into the room.

"U-Uhm... can you...?" Lily's voice began to get quieter, and she looked to Mey-Rin then to the book.

"Spit it out, I haven't got all night!" Lily flinched nearly dropping the book in her hands. Oh no, she made him angry? Tears welled at the corner before one slipped.

"I'm sorry... I j-just wanted... y-you t-to r-read to me." Ciel realized what he had done and politely dismissed Mey-Rin, Lily gasped and bit back a sob. Was she going to get punished? Ciel sighed and brought his hand up, he saw Lily whimper and flinch again. Stooping to her level, Ciel pulled out a cloth and wiped her tears. Why wasn't he hitting her, was this to catch her off guard?

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't w-want to m-make you upset! Don't h-hurt me... please" Lily dropped the book and moved away from Ciel, tears springing forth once more. Ciel sat in shock, this was only her first night here and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Ciel stood up and went over to the dresser to pull out a nightgown, he handed it to Lily and began to wipe her tears again.

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you Lily. I'm just tired that's all, get ready for bed and I'll read to you." Lily sniffled and looked at the nightgown in her hands then to Ciel, the young earl got the message and turned to leave out of the room. Lily undressed and set the dress aside and slipped the gown on, enjoying the way the fabric felt on her skin.

Ciel leaned against the door, thinking about what just happened, replaying the words in his head. He'd have to get Sebastian to run an investigation on this girl. So caught up in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door click, and by time he realized what had happened he was already on his back, looking up at the white ceiling until blue eyes came into view.

"Ow." The young earl muttered under his breath as he heard Lily giggling happily.

"You're silly." Lily picked up the book and made her way to the bed, Ciel gave a small smirk and got off of the floor, slipped his shoes off and made his way to the bed. He couldn't believe he was doing this, most would think it was absurd to take in a child off the streets and care for them until their family heard of them.

"Once Upon a time, there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that ever was seen..."

* * *

"Young Master, I saw you weren't in you bedroom." Sebastian poked his head into Lily's room and his smiled. Lily was curled into Ciel, both passed out due to todays events. He could see the book had lay forgotten on the floor, hard cover up. Setting the burning candles down, Sebastian walked over and picked up the book, skimmed over the words and dog eared the page setting it aside.

"You may work hard young master, but you're still a child." Scooping up the young earl quietly, he checked to see if Lily was still asleep before leaving out of the room. The demon opened the door to his masters bedroom.

He rolled the crisp bedding back and placed Ciel's defenseless body into it. He took off Ciel's black eye patch and placed it on the bedside and undressed his body of the navy blue suit.

Sebastian walked over to the dark oak armoires and grabbed a basic white nightshirt and walked back to the Ciel's bedside. Sebastian looked at Ciel's nude torso, the earl gave a small moan as Sebastian lifted the upper half of his body to place the night-shirt on him. Sebastian slid the short-sleeved nightie over Ciel's left arm and then the right.

Sebastian then gently laid the exhausted boy back down and buttoned the 7 button shirt. Ciel's hand fell off the bed and Sebastian picked it up and kissed the small digits before replacing it.

"Good night, my young master." Sebastian pulled the sheets over Ciel's body and moved a few midnight blue hairs out of his master's flawless face.

* * *

It had been a few days almost a week since Lily had took up residence in the Phantomhive manner, and the longer she stayed, the more she got to experience the craziness of the people within it. The raven haired girl had taken to Ciel, and like Sebastian, never left his sided with the exception of using giving him privacy to use the bathroom and the same for her.

She now currently sat in the armchair with a stack of children's books beside her, as Ciel worked on a bit of paperwork. She really did enjoy her time with the young earl, he'd been teaching her how to read, and she would in turn watch Sebastian teach the young earl his lessons for the day, or watch him practice chess.

Lizzy burst through the door of Ciel's study, a bright smile plastered onto her face.

"Good morning, my Beloved!" she gushed, ignoring the exasperated sigh that escaped Ciel's lips before he arranged his face into his usual passive expression.

"Lizzy, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I just wanted to see you, Ciel." Elizabeth pouted.

"Does a Lady need a reason to visit her fiancé?" Lily looked up to see the blonde girl practically making her way into Ciel's personal space, she grew nervous and hid away behind the book she was practicing reading.

"Lizzy, I'm very busy today so if yo-"

"And who is this?" Ciel looked up to see Lizzy approaching Lily, and the small girl shrunk back further into the seat.

"Lizzy calm down, you're going to scare her even more." Lizzy gasped and turned to her fiancé, pouring.

"I'm not scary Ciel, I'm cute and adorable!" The younger noble sighed and stood up from his desk and pulled the book from Lily's grasp.

"That's not what I meant Lizzy."

"Oh, she's the cutest thing ever Ciel. But, she kind of looks like Sebastian, doesn't she?" Ciel looked at the slightly trembling girl, and shrugged, just as he was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.

"Pardon the intrusion, young master, Lady Elizabeth. But, I've brought your afternoon snack. Oh, it seems you've met my niece."

"Niece, I didn't know you had a sister Sebastian. Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"It wasn't of importance."

"Well now it is, as your future wife it's important to know about her servants history. So, Sebastian what is your family like?" Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian had beat him to it.

"Oh dear, my family? I'll just say, it wasn't the best place to grow up in. But as the only man of the house I did what I had to do, to provide for my ill mother and two sisters." Elizabeth held a hand to her chest as the other wiped away a tear.

"Such a noble man." Lizzy sighed, secretly wishing that she had Sebastian as a butler. Ciel rolled his eyes, but silently thanked the demon for covering up about Lily.

"Now, enough about me. Would you care for some cake and tea m'ladies, young master?" Sebastian smiled, and Ciel huffed under his breath, he swore Sebastian was a complete and total idiot sometimes


	4. Bird

_Smoke, smoke was everywhere._

_A small child sat curled in the corner of her room sobbing, she didn't understand what was going on. Was there a fire, where were her parents?_

_It was getting harder to breathe, she had to get out, but where would she go?_

_"Lillian! Lillian, baby where are you!?" Lillian gasped and looked up, she recognized the voice and began to cry harder, begging for the woman to come for her._

_"Lillian, we have to go now!" Lillian felt herself being picked up and cradled, she clung to the woman as they made their way through the house, she could hear the wooden beams creaking before falling onto the ground with a thud, cinders flying all over the place._

_She didn't know what happened after that, all she knew was that she was being pulled away from the woman who truly loved her._

_"No! Stop, Mama! We have to go back for Mama... Mama_!"

* * *

Sebastian set the knife he was holding and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Bardroy, take over dinner and don't screw up anything." Bard was leaning against the wall, cigarette hanging from his lips as he watched the demon whiz by in a hurry. Before he could say anything, the head butler had already disappeared down the hall.

Ciel held Lily as she hit against his chest, kicking and screaming. She had seemed perfectly fine after Elizabeth left wanting to take a short nap, Lily had fallen asleep on the plush couch. Ciel's head snapped towards the door when he heard it open, really revealing it to be Sebastian.

"I'll take it from here young master." Sebastian removed the crying child from Ciel and used one arm to support Lily and the other placed on her head, soothingly stroking the raven locks.

"There, there. We're right here Lily, it's going to be okay." Ciel straightened his suit and looked to see the demon comforting the child, Lily had seemed to calm down some. The young earl couldn't help but be amazed are how well Sebastian handled the situation, maybe they were just both full of surprises. But then again, Sebastian has been around longer than him so of course he could handle a child better than him.

"I-I w-want, Mama." Lily sniffled and hiccuped, hands balled into a fist.

"Mama? There's only two of us in this room." Ciel's eyes widened before narrowing his eyes and glared smiling demon, he was not going to play whatever game Sebastian was getting at. Lily looked to the earl and moved away from the demon, and pointed.

"Oh, then who's the father?" Lily pointed to Sebastian and the demon's smile widened before returning to a simple smirk, he heard the young master growl low in his throat.

"Well, then here you are... Mama." Ciel clenched his fist and clenched his teeth, oh there was going to be hell to pay later on. Sebastian placed Lily back on Ciel's lap and she immediately curled up to him, the teen looked away with a scowl, blushing. Sebastian was about to say something but when a loud boom cut him off, the demon crossed one arm over his chest, his elbow resting on his palm and fingers pressed to his forehead in an exasperated sigh.

"Pardon me, but I must tend to matters downstairs."

"Can I come, father?" Lily's eyes lit up, and Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing, just a second ago she wanted to go back to him, and now wants to leave with Sebastian.

"I don't see why not." Sebastian extended his hand out to Lily and she took it, hopping off of Ciel's lap, the young earl watched the two walk out of the room. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, this was going to be proven difficult, one: whoever said he'd be the girl of the relationship, and two: ...

"What the bloody hell am I saying!? There's no way I'd think about that wretched demon like that... ever!" Ciel threw a book at the now closed door and flopped back onto the couch, his cheeks burning. What was Lily even thinking, calling him "Mama" when he was obviously a boy?

~Meanwhile~

"Is Mama going to be okay father?" Lily looked back to the now distant study and looked up the demon, worried yet curious blue eyes meeting reassuring red orbs.

"Mama is going to be, just fine." With a smile, the two continued their way down to the kitchen.

* * *

Ciel sighed as he slid into the large tub, and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of just the right temperature of water on his skin. The young earl looked down to see the mark the cult had placed on him, and felt his stomach churn. The mere thought of it all, your family dying right before your eyes, and being branded like an animal did things to you, unspeakable things.

"Young Master, is there something wrong?" The earl lazily popped an eye open to see Sebastian standing there, towel resting on his forearm.

"I'm fine, just bathe me already. I'm tired." The earl snapped, but the truth is, he wanted to put his plan into motion.

"Yes, young lord." Sebastian set towel down, walking over to the toiletries cart, he grabbed a wash cloth, the soap and shampoo. Rolling up his sleeves, Sebastian dipped the cloth into the steaming water and began to wash the young earl's body.

Ciel had one arm out of the tub as he felt sleep beginning to take over, this was the most he's ever been busy in his entire life. Caring for a child was the most unexpected thing, and it turned his life upside down. Sebastian lifted the thin leg and began to rub the soap onto the wet leg, he looked to see the young master was beginning to doze off and a sudden idea hatched into his mind.

Sebastian gripped Ciel's ankle lightly and pulled it up higher, water splashed out of the tub and landed onto the tile floor as the teen grippe the edges of the tub and pulled himself up, in a coughing fit as he tried to wipe water from his face.

"Are you alright Young Master, it seems you have slipped?" Sebastian brought the damp rag to the earls face and wiped it.

"Are you fucking insane you wretched demon! I could have drowned!" Ciel slapped the demon's hand away from his face and scowled looking away, but deep down he had to admit it was a bit funny.

"Tsk, language Young Master. Remember we have a child." Ciel snapped his head towards the demon and narrowed his eyes, that reminded him.

"Sebastian, come closer." Ciel taunted the demon, and did as he was told, a small hand grabbed the tie and pulled the demon in closer. Ciel smirked and pulled Sebastian into the tub, the now warm water splashed out creating an even bigger mess on the bathroom floor. Ciel looked to see Sebastian had his both arms out of the tub, water dripping from his raven hair as his clothes were completely soaked.

The young earl brought his hand up to cover his mouth a small giggle escaping, Sebastian's eyes widened at the realization, that his young had actually laughed, laughed because of their tomfoolery, and it brought a smile to his face to hear such a thing.

* * *

After drying off, Sebastian had found a pair of fitting pyjama bottoms and button down shirt, and quickly rid of his soiled clothing. Ciel sat on the bed as he towel dried his hair, he had never really seem Sebastian shirtless up until now, and for some reason it made him flustered and nervous. Now, he wasn't oblivious to the feeling of lust, but... this was different, it made him felt like he was going to throw up, so many emotions rolled into one, he didn't understand.

"Young master, young master? Are you alright, you're spacing out?" Sebastian placed his hand on the navy haired teen's forehead who seemed to respond to this and a pink tint dusted his pale cheeks.

"I'm fine, jus-" a timid knock stopped the Earl from speaking and he watched as Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ah, what may we help you with Lily?" Ciel set the towel aside and stood, Sebastian stepped aside to let the girl in and saw she was carrying the same book from the first night, and quickly reduced Cinderella being her favorite book. The small girl looked away shyly, playing with her feet.

"Can I sleep with you and Mama tonight, I'm scared?" Ciel sighed as he pulled the crisp linen sheets back on both sides, he was becoming soft and all for a child he rescued off of the street.

"Come on." Patting the side of the bed next to him, Ciel folded his legs to the side and watched as Lily's eyes lit up like a puppy. Lily quickly made her way over to the bed and places the book onto it. Gripping the covers, the raven haired child tried to pull herself up but failed the first attempt, Sebastian watched in amusement and closed the door.

"Almost got it..." lifting her leg up, Lily steadied it on the bed and tries once more, her small tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, seeming really determined to do this on her own. Lily gasped in success when she finally got onto the bed.

"Eureka!" She cried out and crawled over to Ciel, dragging the book with her.

"And where did you learn such a word?" Both felt the weight of the bed shift, and Ciel looked to see Sebastian joining them in the bed, with Lily in the middle.

"I read it in a book." Lily smiled, giggling all the while and moved her feet under the covers playfully.

"I see, such a smart little girl you are." Sebastian ruffled her hair earning a pout from the girl, and immediately flipped open the book excitement. Ciel shifted so he was a bit closer to Lily as Sebastian did also.

"I want father to read tonight!" Lily placed the book in Sebastian's lap, smiling brightly.

"Very well then. Here we go. Once Upon a time, there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that ever was seen. She had, by a former husband, two daughters of her own, who were, indeed, exactly like her in all things. He had likewise, by another wife, a young daughter, but of unparalleled goodness and sweetness of temper, which she took from her mother, who was the best creature in the world."

* * *

" What they said was very true; for a few days later, the king's son had it proclaimed, by sound of trumpet, that he would marry her whose foot this slipper would just fit. They began to try it on the princesses, then the duchesses and all the court, but in vain; it was brought to the two sisters, who did all they possibly could to force their foot into the slipper, but they did not succeed." Sebastian looked over to see the two were already asleep and sighed, dog earring the page, Sebastian set the book aside and began to slide out of bed quietly.

"Sebastian, stay for the night." It seemed the young master wasn't entirely asleep, and the demon did as he was told and climbed back into bed. Leaning over the two, the raven haired demon blew out the burning candles and brushed a few strands of hair out of their face.

"Good night, my young master and Lily."


	5. No Harm Done In A Simple Kiss, Right?

"Ooooh Bassy, I'm here my beloved!" A shrill voice rung through the manor as a blur of red whizzed through the hall, and burst through the study doors arms wide open. Sebastian had stepped to the side to avoid the hug and watched as the shinigami ran into the wall.

"Sebastian, do something about this idiot." Ciel mumbled behind notes he was taking, neither really had time to deal with the reaper right now, and that was the last thing on his mind was this idiot.

"Grell, I don't have time to deal with you, not now or ever. I am in the middle of a lesson, so I kindly ask of you to leave peacefully." Sebastian pointed to the mini board with a map on it, causing Grell to smile and throw everything off of the desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ciel stood up from his chair, seething.

"Quiet brat, the grown ups are talking. Now, why don't you stop messing around with that brat and teach me a lesson instead, I promise I'll be a good student!" Grell propped himself up on the desk with a seductive smile, blowing a kiss and sending a wink towards the demon, Sebastian tried his hardest not to rip the death god apart limb by limb as to not only would there be a mess, but Lily was in here as well.

"Please refrain from talking of such vulgar things in front of a child, and I'll ask of you once more leave, now." Grell tried to make a lunge for the butler, but Sebastian smacked the reaper in his face with the conductor's wand. Grell yelped as tears were brought to his green-yellow eyes, rubbing his now stinging cheek.

"That reminds me why I'm here. Words on the street you're playing mommy and daddy. What I don't get is, why won't you dump this brat and have a baby with me Bassy!?" Grell whined and pouted, he heard Ciel snort and frowned.

"Leave father alone!" Lily kicked the shinigami in his shin and immediately hid behind Sebastian.

"Listen you lit- hold up. You look familiar, what's you're name brat?" Lily hid further behind the demon when she saw Grell's shark like smile widen, her eyes widening with shock as she recognized the red, the smile, it was clear as day. The red haired shinigami placed a hand on his hip, looking at the child.

"Lily go to your mother. I need to talk to this pest, alone." Putting emphasis on alone, with a hiss. Grell was jumping for joy when he would be spending some one on one time without that Earl of a brat to stand in the way. Sebastian gently nudged Lily over to Ciel and she complied without a single word, and began to help pick up the items that Grell had knocked over.

Sebastian grabbed the death god by his hair and began to drag him towards the door.

"Ow Bassy that actually hurts! Please, my hair is the next best thing on me besides my beautiful face! So please...! before you rip it out!" Lily involuntarily flinched when the door slammed shut, and continued to help Ciel pick up everything that was thrown off of the desk.

Ciel pulled together a stack of papers before one caught his eye, reaching over the young earl picked it up.

"Lily, what's this?" The small girl looked up to see Ciel was looking the paper over, a small smile tugging at his lips before going back to his usual passive look. She smiled brightly and grabbed the picture and began to point to each one.

"It's us silly! See there's you and father. Then there's Miss Mey-Rin, Mr. Tanaka, Bard, and Finny! Our family. Does mama like it?" Ciel's eyes lowered as he looked to the giddy little girl before smiling and picked her up to sit on his lap.

"I don't just like it." Lily pouted, and moved away from the young lord, now upset.

"I absolutely adore it, so don't be upset." Lily laughed and placed a big kiss on Ciel's cheek, the young earl leaned forward to place a kiss on Lily's nose earning a giggle.

"I love you mama." Ciel smiled and hugged the little girl, while on the inside he was a flood of emotions. What was he doing, this girl had a family to return to once they find her.

"Mama... does love Lily right?" Blue met blue, Ciel began to run his fingers through the silken raven tresses.

"I love you too Lily." Ciel poked her side earning a squeal of delightful laughter and let Lily go when she was trying to get out of his lap, the small child began to parade around the room saying how much Ciel had loved her.

* * *

"I see."

"Yeah, that's about it." Grell was leaning against the wall, picking at his nails all the while looking Sebastian over. He was bored of giving such (in his case) a long story.

"Now that you've given me this information, ." Sebastian extended his hand out towards the dimly lit hall, a smile of agitation gracing his passive look.

"Now hold up, what about our deal. You said you were a man of your word." Grell whined, only causing the demon's agitation to further worse.

"You're right, forgive me." Sebastian pulled the reaper in closely by his wrist, Grell felt his cheeks warm up considerably at how close he and Sebastian were before smiling.

"I didn't know you were that kind of man Bassy, right here in the hall." The rouge reapers smile widened as he chuckled softly, batting his fake eyelashes excessively. Sebastian grimaced and tightened his grip on Grell's wrist.

"You're right, I am a man of my word, but never to the likes of you." Grell scoffed as he tried to pull his wrist away from the tight grip being held.

"You know you want more than his soul Sebastian, if it were up to me I wou- ow... ow OW!" Sebastian tightened his grip on the reapers wrist to the point he could hear a small crack, Grell's cried of pain falling deaf to his ears, before letting go.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Grell whimpered holding his fractured wrist, and looked to see Sebastian was giving him a murderous look and he flinched, shrinking away.

"I say jealousy is a good look on you. Well, I must be taking my leave now my dear sweet Bassy, until we meet again, ta ta!" And with that the death god was gone just as he had came, Sebastian sighed. Dealing with such a creature was so tiresome and wished that other accursed reaper, William kill the little pest.

"Sebastian!" The demon dusted off his uniform, he could hear the commotion from inside of the room and another sigh escaped his lips as he walked back into the study.

* * *

Lily wandered around the garden, enjoying the cool winter breeze that had made its way in. She looked to see a little pond off to the right with a stone bench a few feet away, and to the left row of perfectly pruned roses of all colors and butterflies surrounding them.

Lily wandered further into the garden until coming to a very large hedge maze.

"Lily! Lily, where are you?" The raven haired girl's eyes brimmed with tears when she heard the voice, and ran in.

"Mama! I'm here, I'm right here!" Lily called out looking around the maze, turning she could see a figure run before turning the corner and she followed. It seemed the more she heard the woman call out to her, the more she went deeper into the maze until stopping at a dead end. Her breathing ragged as she sunk to her knees at the realization it was just her imagination, a broken sob falling from her lips.

"My child, why are you crying? Mother's right here." A small dainty hand touched the weeping child's head and Lily turned to see the woman with deep cerulean pools and navy blue curls cascading down her back kneeling before her, a smile gracing her features gentle features.

"M-Mama!" Lily clung to woman crying into the lilac dress she was wearing, gentle hands ran through the raven locks all the while rocking the child back and forth whispering soothing words to calm Lily down.

"Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight

With lillies o'er spread is baby's wee bed

Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lay thee down and rest, may thy slumber be blessed."

The woman held onto Lily, and never wanted to let go, but time would only allow so much to be done, so she pulled Lily away from her and wiped her tears.

"Lily, I have to go now. But I promise, we'll see each other again." The small girl felt tears threatening to spill again, she didn't want her to leave, no she couldn't.

"Don't leave..." Lily whispered, but it was too late, she was already gone.

* * *

"Lily?" Ciel opened the door to the little girls room to see the room was littered with stuffed animals, but no sign of Lily, he could have sworn he heard her say she was going to play in her room.

"Young master, there seems to be a problem I presume." Sebastian appeared right behind the young master and looked into the room to see it was empty as well except for the stuffed animals.

"No duh Sherlock Holmes, tell the other servants to split up and find Lily." The raven haired male stepped aside to let the earl back and close the door, watching as the teen began to make his way down the hall.

"Yes, young master. Young master?" Ciel sighed and turned to look at the bowing demon.

"What is it?"

"May there be a reward for when we find her?" Ciel continues to make his way down the hall and rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about Sebastian being an idiot and reading too far into his orders.

"Fine. Whatever, just find her by dinner."

* * *

The young earl leaned against the wall as he waited for the demon to emerge from Lily's room, he had found her in the farthest part of the maze, having cried herself to sleep. His head snapped up when the door opened to see his butler closing the door.

"Quell your worries young Master, I assure you she's going to be okay." Sebastian stood before the teen, slightly amused by their major height difference, Ciel caught onto this and narrowed his eyes at the demon. Besides, what did he want? Oh, reward.

"You can have tomorrow off, do whatever it is you do witb your spare time." Ciel stepped around the demon and began to make his to his room, Sebastian pulled the young earl back, pinned him against the wall, and wrapped his arm around the earls slim waist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ciel hissed and he shot death glares at the demon, he could feel his heart increase as the feeling had returned just a bit stronger than last. Sebastian slid his hand up to remove the eyepatch the young master was wearing, revealing his two different eye colors and let it drop to the floor.

The demon could hear the hitch in Ciel's breath and smirked as he leaned in close.

"S-Sebastian, what are you..."

"Taking my reward. No harm done in a simple kiss, right?" Ciel opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his, his eyes widened with shock when he realized what Sebastian was doing. Sebastian felt the teen tense in his hold and small hands push against his chest, and began to apply more pressure and not long after felt Ciel relax.

Ciel's hands curled into the tailcoats as his eyes fluttered near shut but kept them open to look at Sebastian. Trying to mimic the demon's movements, Sebastian inwardly smirked at his young masters inexperience and innocence thinking it was cute.

Nibbling on the earls bottom lip before pulling away, Ciel felt a blush spread to his ears as it grew darker and darker putting even Grell to shame. Ciel brought his hand up and touched his lips as the feeling returned full force, he felt like he was going to throw up, and without realizing it, he pulled the demon down into another kiss.

'No harm done in a simple kiss, right?


	6. Cinderella

_Narrator: Sebastian Michaelis_

_Father: Vincent Phantomhive (doesn't make any appearance)_

_Stepmother: Angela_

_Cinderella:Ciel Phantomhive_

_Step sister 1: Grell Sutcliff_

_Step sister 2: Madame Red_

_Once there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that was ever seen. She had, two daughters of her own who were, indeed, exactly like her in all things. He had likewise, by another wife, a young daughter, but of unparalleled goodness and sweetness, which she took from her mother, who was the best creature in the world._

_No sooner were the ceremonies of the wedding over, but the stepmother began to show her true colors. She could not bear the good qualities of this pretty girl, and the less because they made her own daughters appear the more odious_.

Ciel groaned as he slipped out of bed and began to prepare himself for the day, stripping himself of his night shirt, the small boy sponged himself down just as the bell from the large clock tower had begun to rung.

"Bloody hell, I'm never going to hear the end of it now." Drying himself off, the petit male quickly dressed and made his way downstairs, pulling open the windows to let the light of day flood into the spotless kitchen as he set the tea kettle on the fire to boil.

"Wake up you lazy dog." Ciel muttered as he used the broom to push the big white dog out of the way, a red eye popped open as a loud yawn tore from the sleeping dog and slowly began to wake up. The small boy set the broom down and opened the cupboards to pull out plates, cups and saucers, setting them onto the polished counter.

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella!"

_She employed her in meanest work of the house. She scoured the dishes, tables, etc., and cleaned the madame's chambers and those of misses, her daughters. The poor girl bore it all patient, and dared not to tell her father, who would have scolded her; for his wife governed him entirely._

Ciel sighed and pulled the tea kettle off of the fire and began to prepare their breakfast, mumbling obscenities and profanities under his breath, and swore on his life when his father returned from a business trip they were going to have a very long talk.

"Pluto, I expect you to not tear up anything while I'm gone." Making his way out of the kitchen and upstairs the navy hair hued boy stood by the door.

"I don't have all day Grell, open the door so you can eat." Ciel snapped, foot tapping impatiently. He could hear Grell falling over in the room and snickered to himself, the door opened to the red head trying to fix his robe.

"You know what she says about bringing men home too." Ciel grimaced at the thought of mentioning his stepmother, he hated her so much to the point he wishes he was never born, his life as we spoke of was a living hell.

"Mind yourself you wretched little brat, and I'll have you know that what happens in my room stays in my room."

"Kind of hard to ignore that horrid screaming of yours, and for the last time it's Ciel." Ciel handed the tray to the red haired male and walked down the hall.

"Why you little... Ugh!" Grell slammed the door shut in anger, oh the brat was going to pay.

"Come in darling." Ciel opened the door to see his other step sister sitting at her vanity, working on her make up. He never understood why they even bothered, especially Grell, he was just a mess. Ciel set the tray down and turned to leave.

"Now, now little brother. Why don't you stay for a bit."

"No can do Madame Red, I have to see... mother." The mere thought of that woman made his stomach churn and want to throw up, Madame Red saw this and smiled softly and stood before the young boy.

"She really is a kind woman after a while, just give her a bit of time." Madame Red patted the boys head and began to usher him out.

"Easy for you to say." The boy mumbled under his breath just as the door gently closed, and began to cart the last tray to his stepmother's room. Raising a hand up he was getting ready to knock but the door already opened.

"Ah, good morning my beloved child. I see you have breakfast, come in." Ciel watched at the lilac haired woman stepped aside and let him in the grandly decorated room, he really wished his mother was still around, and he didn't see much of his father anymore.

"If I speak, I expect to be spoken back to." The woman hissed as Ciel began to pour her tea, and arrange her breakfast to her likings.

"Good morning, mother. I trust your sleep was as wonderful as ever." Ciel wanted to bash his head in, get out of this wretched room, and get away from this wretched woman. Every time she saw a good fellow walking by she would throw herself at them, it made him sick and if she stopped her ways, then maybe he would of liked her little more than he already hated her, his father was a good man and it was a shame with how she abused it.

"Ciel, I know things aren't fine between us. But, maybe if you behaved better, you wouldn't get punished so much. Your mother should have taught you better." Ciel picked up the tray and set it before his stepmother, there was only so much he could take. Take away everything he owned, his pride, dignity, but never talk about his mother.

"Listen here, I can clean this house from top to bottom all you want me to. But before you even think about calling yourself a Phantomhive; stop whoring yourself out to other men and maybe I just might consider, but then again with a wretch like you I could expect no less. And I'll have you know my mother had more manners than you ever would in your entire life!" The sound of a slap echoed throughout the room, as Ciel stood in shock until it registered that his stepmother had just slapped him, touching his cheek to feel it was warm and stinging.

"For that, you'll be doing all the laundry, cleaning the foyer, tending to the garden, and so much more. Now get out of my sight you demon child." Ciel made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Gladly." And slammed the door behind him, mumbling profanities and obscenities under his breath until he came face to chest with Grell.

"Looks like mother got to you first."

"Oh shut it Grell, you're lucky I didn't tell her about Ronald." And made his way downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing the corn seed; Ciel made his way out to the back and began to tend to the chickens.

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update in so long guys, but on the 15th of this month was my birthday! So to me this a late birthday gift to all of us!


	7. I Shouldn't Speak

The sound of birds chirping filled the room as the light of day bled in through the white fluttering curtains, a blood curdling scream tore its way from inside the manor. A woman lay panting on the pristine bed sheets, her once neatly placed bun now messy as raven locks fell framing her delicate face, she looked to the man holding her hand, her jade orbs meeting cerulean that held concern.

"You can do it." He whispered, pressing a tender kiss to her fingers as she clenched his hand tightly as she clenched her eyes shut another scream making its way from the woman, followed by the sound of a baby crying.

"What would you like to name her?" The woman even in her exhausted state looked up in confusion, then to her husband, as he bore the same expression. Trying to come up with a name quickly, the w

oman looked around the room and spotted a vase of Lily's.

"Lillian, Lillian May Valentine." Extending her arms out with an soft smile, she took Lillian in her arms and looked down at the baby who was sleeping peacefully. Then to her husband, she could feel the disappointment radiating off of the man and looked back to the doctor who was now cleaning her up.

"Marie, let's get you and Lillian moved to a different room while the maids clean up in here." Marie nodded quietly, too exhausted to even move, her husband and midwife helped her to her feet and began to make their way to a different room.

"Okay, Mrs. Valentine. You must stay in bed for the next few days, I'll be back in to check on you and Lillian within that time period. I must be taking my leave now, congratulations by the way." Marie smiled and watched as the doctor left, her husband stood by the window watching the carriage disappear out of sight before turning to face his newly born daughter and wife.

Marie knew he didn't have to say anything for her to understand he was disappointed and upset, she too was disappointed. Everything they had purchased was for a boy, and now they'd have to store everything away and buy stuff for... Lillian.

"We'll just get a nanny Marie, and try again later." Her husband walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, both looking to the now waking child.

"Really Richard... I thought you didn't want anymore children after this."

"Since we had a girl, we have no other choice but to try again." Marie looked to Lillian who was cooing and reaching her arms out to her, frowning slightly the woman called a maid in to get Lillian and put her in her crib.

"I trust you can meet all of our qualifications?" Richard and Marie looked at the petite woman that stood before them, she was beautiful, and dare Richard say it, but more so than his own wife. Her navy blue hair cascaded down her back, and blue eyes shone brighter than he's ever seen any gem.

"I assure you, I can meet all requirements to you Mr. and Mrs. Valentine." The woman smiled and gently took Marie's hand and shook, as the same to Richard.

"Very well then. Welcome to the Valentines, Miss. Cecilia."

* * *

Before Marie and Richard knew it, a year had flew by and they watched as Cecilia raised Lillian. But the thing that hurt Marie the most was that, Lillian had began to call Cecilia "Mama" and in return Cecilia had began to treat Lillian as her own. But, that was she wanted, right?

Marie watched as Cecilia played with Lillian, it seemed she was more fond of Cecilia than her. From what she had read in Cecilia's profile, the woman had a miscarriage the previous year her husband had passed away.

"Marie, darling. What are you doing?" The raven haired woman turned to Richard in shock that she had been caught spying on he daughter and nanny; and not before long, Marie was crying into her husband's chest. Richard wrapped his arms around his weeping wife and looked up to see Cecilia looking with concern and his daughter with curiosity. Turning around the nobleman took his Marie away from the door, and away from the two.

"M-Mama...?" Cecilia looked to the child holding the ball, still looking to the door before to her, Cecilia got up to close the door and kneel before Lillian.

"She's going to be okay." Placing a small kiss on the toddler's forehead, she picked her up and went for a book.

"Want me to read to you?" Lillian dropped the ball and clapped her hands laughing as she pointed to the book in Cecilia's hand, the cover reading Cinderella.

As time grew on, Marie and Richard watched as Lillian grew up before their eyes and they decided it was time for another child. Little had she known the secrets lurking behind her husband.

* * *

Lillian was wandering the halls with her stuffed bunny in hand, she had woken from her nap to find her "Mama" seeing wasn't there. The three year old looked to and from the halls trying to find Cecilia, until coming across a slightly ajar door. Her curiosity getting the better of her, the raven haired child walked over to the door and peeked in, she couldn't exactly make out the voices, but she knew they were talking about something important.

/inside the room/

"Mr. Valentine, I don't know... what about your wife?" Cecilia was between Richard and the wall, as the tall man loomed over her. Her hands rested firmly against his chest as his arms were wrapped around her waist firmly, she knew it was wrong to do this, but since her husband died, she thought she'd never find love again, much less even have another child.

"What about her, Cecilia. If anything, I love you more than her. These past 3 years with you here have been the best since Lillian." Cecilia looked away from the married man, she was foolish to even think it was going to work out for the both of them.

"She's going to find out eventually Richard, and it's going to be harder to hide the baby this way." A tear rolled down her cheek and Richard wiped it away, but Cecilia was right. Now with his child, it would be difficult to keep doing this behind his wife's back, he still loved Marie, he truly did but with Cecilia, he felt something more with the petite woman, he felt as if he wasn't doing the same old thing, and being the man he was, he wanted to give Cecilia something she's never had before in her life.

/outside/

"Lillian, what are you doing?" Lilian jumped and turned around to see Marie standing there, candles in hand. She could see the woman was paler than usual, and her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, as if she's been crying this entire time. Lily extended he hand out to the woman, Marie felt her heart swell immensely and with a warm smile she took it.

"Come on, I would like to take you for a walk." Marie began to lead Lillian away from the door.

"What about Mama?" Lily held her bunny tighter, and looked away from her mother. She had met the woman quite a few times, she even played with her a bit.

"Your mother said it was alright." Lily didn't ask any further questions for the short walk through the house until they reached the garden, she could feel Marie's hand trembling in hers and gave a small squeeze.

"Mama says whatever makes you sad, think of happy things." Marie covered her mouth as a single tear slid down her cheek followed by many, dropping to her knees, the raven haired woman pulled Lily in for a hug and silently cried. Lily's bunny fell from her hands and she hugged back.

"Miss Marie... when I'm sad... Mr. Rabbit helps me feel happy. And since I like you a lot, you can have Mr. Rabbit." Cecilia stood with Richard behind her, a sad smile gracing her lips. Richard rubbed his thumb over the back of Cecilia's hand trying to reassure the woman it was going to be okay.

* * *

"Mama... why is Miss Marie not here anymore?" Lily looked across from her parents as she played with the trimmed red rose in her hands, the only thing that stood out from her all black attire. Cecilia dabbed the handkerchief around her eyes, making sure her make up wasn't running and closed her eyes.

"Miss Marie, went to visit a good friend of hers for a while." She felt her husband grip her hand slightly, and looked to Richard. She couldn't help but feel this was somehow her fault, maybe if she hadn't applied for this job, things wouldn't be the way they were.

"Is she going to be back soon? Miss Marie promised she would play with me." Lily looked up to see trade cascading down her Mama's face, she got up and climbed into the woman's lap, hugging the woman, she didn't like when her Mama cried, it made her sad and unable to do anything.

"Don't cry Mama, Miss Marie is going to come back. So don't be sad."

* * *

A/N: I know I focused too much on what's going on with Marie, Cecilia, and Richard and not enough of Lillian, but when I start on the next installment, there's going to be more. Promise.


	8. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't been updating guys, since school started back up again I don't know how long I will be gone. Who knew the first week as a high school Junior would be so busy, plus we got this new principal who has a stick shoved up his ass waaaaay too far. I mean we're not in middle school anymore, so stop treating us like one. Plus, what principal calls his own students retarded!? Like come on, and we can'twear V necks or leggings! And they're stopping us from leaving through the front of the school! WTF!?

I'm probably boring you with my ranting. So, as a fellow author I'll try to update when I can guys, so be on the look out. And I promise you I haven't drowned in piles of homework... yet.

Sincerely,

Acrossthegalaxies (-_) (_-) (^o^)


	9. Another Author's Note

Okay guys, I know I've been gone for a while and it turns out I've come down with writers block and I haven nearly tried everything to get rid of it, I'm stuck, pluck, and out of luck. So I need you help with this next chapter guys, any suggestions, something. You can either PM me or leave reviews.

Truly,

Acrossthegalaxies ?


	10. Enter The Circus

**HEY GUYS! Guess who didn't drown in piles upon piles of homework, I'm so so so so so so so SORRY I haven't updated in a such a long time, I can't guarantee a frequent update like I use to, but I can try to update every so oftenl, I promise I have not abandoned this story.! So enjoy this chapter and I apologize if it is really shitty.**

* * *

"Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy. The three of us will be staying in town for a bit, don't screw up anything while we're gone" Sebastian helped Lily into the carriage, then Ciel, followed by himself

"Have fun!"

"You can trust us to look after the place!"

"Please return home soon."

"You three, look after the place while I'm gone."

"Yes, my lord!" Sebastian closed the door as Lily climbed into the seat to wave goodbye to the three servants, blowing kisses with a right smile. The carriage took off, and no sooner the small child had found her way into Sebastian's arms and fell asleep. Ciel kept his gaze on the scenery until he looked at the letter in his lap. Glancing for a split second, the earl could see Lily was clutching onto Sebastian's tailcoat, her head on the demon's shoulder.

The young earl picked up the envelope, and opened the letter, beginning to read.

_To my cute little boy. ~ Did you pass this year's Christmas enjoyable? I made some pudding with my Philip. It was a grand thing and even John and Grey praised it. Next time, you'll do it too won't you? Did you know that a traveling circus has come to London? In any case this time I've enclosed a few tickets for you and your servants. It seems they are a troupe that has visited various places, but somehow in each city, they have performed in, it seems there have been incidents where a number of children have simply disappeared. Apparently the children disappear suddenly in the middle of the night…Really. The Government is also searching to the utmost of its ability, but the children's whereabouts are as of yet unknown… It's as though they have been kidnapped by the pied piper of Hamelin. The unbearable sadness of being separated from their precious families… I am asking you to solely return them to their families as quickly as possible._

_~Victoria_

Ciel sighed softly and folded the paper back up, stuffing it in the envelope. He could see Sebastian looking at him with mild curiosity; Ciel looked away with a scowl before looking at the envelope once more.

~Time Skip~

"Undertaker, are you here?" Lily clung to Ciel's leg as they walked into the dimly lit room; the small child looked up when she felt Ciel's hand on her upper back. She could see the small smile on his face and smiled back.

"Welcome, my lord. Is today the day you'll condescend to enter one of my special coffins? Please, have a seat. I have a biscuits freshly baked and out of the oven." Ciel sighed and took a seat on the polished coffin; Lily did the same and began to explain the situation as Lily had begun to happily eat the snacks.

"Children's bodies, hmmm?" Sebastian covered Lily's ears as the two talked; Lily tried to protest much to her dismay but Ciel held a biscuit to her mouth and she happily took it.

"Yes. Regular society regards them as a missing and no corpses have turned up."

"Well, dead children are an everyday affair in the underworld. Wouldn't you say my lord?" Ciel huffed in annoyance and stood up, walking over to the desk, the teen set the stack of papers down.

"I've brought their information. Did you take care of any of these children?" Undertaker looked at the first paper and quickly fanned through the pages before looking up.

"Hmmm, did I? … … I feel as though I could remember, if I saw something entertaining… … you know what I want. Give it to me, laughter, prime Laughter!" Lily looked up to see how annoyed Ciel was and giggled, the small child squirmed out of Sebastian's hands and tugged on Ciel's coat. The young earl looked to see his "daughter" wanting up, before she began to climb up on to sit.

"I want to make Mr. Undertaker laugh!"

"Lily." Ciel warned the child and pulled her down from the desk, he didn't want someone so young as a child especially under his care to follow behind him, what he did was something a child shouldn't see, or even hear of.

"Let the young lass have a go m'lord." Lily had begun to climb up on the desk again, and Ciel pulled her down once more.

"No."

"Young master." Ciel turned to glare at the demon; Sebastian knew the reason as to why he wouldn't want Lillian getting involved. This was no place for a child in the first place, what was he thinking bringing her.

"Please? I promise it won't be bad!?" Lily began to look the earl with puppy dog eyes, and her bottom lip jutted out. Her small hands tugging at the sleeve, Ciel looked into the cerulean pools of his "daughter" and sighed, he knew he shouldn't have given in at all, but his nerves were nearly thin and it the last thing he needed to was snap on the poor child.

"Fine."

"Yay! Now, you have to go." Lily grabbed Ciel's hand and began to try and pull him, away from the desk, Undertaker stifled a chuckle, never would he thought he'd see the day, where the great Lord Phantomhive went soft for a mere child.

"Why?"

"Because, this one's a secret and you can't know it." Lily pulled harder on the earl's hand, her attempts futile until she heard the teen sigh.

"Sebastian, step outside with me so Lily can tell her joke." Sebastian stood and quietly nodded, following the young earl outside the shop, Ciel stood with his arms crossed and let his head loll to the side.

~Several hours later~

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Ciel jumped when heard laughter from inside the shop and looked to the demon, the teen opened the door to see both of them on the floor laughing really hard. Undertaker was clutching his sides as drool head begun to run down the side of his mouth.

"Heh… heh… heh… heh! Oh boy, this little lass is quite the treat young earl." The retired shinigami sat up and wiped the drool from his mouth, straightening his clothing while Sebastian collected a very hype Lillian, and tried to calm her down a bit.

"Now, tell me what you know about the children."

~Time Skip~

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that!" Ciel slammed the door in Sebastian's face as he walked into the other room slightly pissed due to reasons, he was glad Lillian had taken to Soma and Agni very quickly while they prepared to go out.

"Young master. Don't you think it'd be a little outlandish if people were to see two men walking around with a little girl, no older than 4 years of age? In addition to the case we're solving." Ciel turned around to see the dress being laid across the bed and clenched his fist tightly, he hated when Sebastian had pulled up validated points.

"You-"

"Fine… damn it! Can we just get this over with!?" Ciel huffed, and began to pull off his tie, followed by his shirt, and trousers. When he looked with his peripheral vision he could see Sebastian returning with a corset. A shiver ran down his spine and his face fell.

~Time Skip~

Lily was practically bouncing when they pulled up to circus, when the carriage door opened Lily ran for it but was pulled back by Sebastian.

"Lillian, try not to run off. Your mother and I wouldn't want you getting lost." The demon chastised the four year old softly, hoping to get his message across. Lily looked down at her feet and nodded her head.

"Good, now that we have an understanding. Ciel, Lily and I can't wait forever." Ciel extended his hand out for Sebastian to take; Sebastian took the small hand as Ciel stepped out of the carriage. He was not happy with the arrangements at all, and he swore this was the last time he would ever drag himself into something like this.

"Come on, let's go!" Lily couldn't contain her excitement, she had only been to a circus once in her life and she couldn't wait to go again.

"Shall we go?" Sebastian offered his arm to Ciel, and the earl all but reluctantly took it as Lily held the demon's hand. Ciel couldn't help but try to hide the blush that made its appearance on his cheeks. Now that he had finally realized it, they looked like an actual family. A family, something that he'd never had after his parents died, ever since he made this contract.

'_A family… a family with…'_

Ciel looked to see Sebastian was already looking at him out the corner of his eye, and looked away. The teen didn't want to think of something like that, but the more and more time he spent with the demon, the more it made it popped into his mind.

_A family with… Sebastian._


	11. Forbidden Love

**A GREAT BIG SHOUT OUT!: Thank you guys so much for keeping up with me even though I've been gone for what seems like forever. I'm not done with the story that's for sure, soooo far from it. I can't say how many more chapter there are going to be in the future and near future, and with all these new ideas that keep coming up, I have plenty of inspiration and motivation to keep going.**

**Cster: This was so freaking adorable! I can't deal with it, which is remarkably a good thing! I'm glad you didn't drown in piles of homework, and eager anticipate the next update. As for potential ideas, you could have Lily ask a very personal question about Ciel and Sebastian's (a.k.a Mommy and Daddy) relationship and see how they respond to her and then to each other on later. You don't have to use it, just an idea.**

**BasicallyComplicated: Have you read the manga? You should do the Noah's Circus Arc. I'm pretty sure the first-string members would adore Lily, and Ciel and Sebastian could tell the circus members a made up sob story. It would have them eating out of the palm of their hands.**

**MYMYTHEGREAT: I'm dying from so many feels coming from this fic KYAAAAA (/)/**

**Please update soon! I really want to know more about Lily and her past :)**

***hugs you* ahaha bye! (OuO)/)**

**97: I'm so in love with this story I always come back to it**

**TooLazyToLogin: This sounds interesting! Once I get on my computer, I am so following and favouriting this. I wonder what Ciel's gonna do...hehehe I also wonder what Sebastian's gonna do too! I really love you guys to death, and I'm sorry I can't update like I used to. I want to thank you guys once more for keeping up and being patient with me, enjoy this chapter and be sure to like, favorite and review :D ^U^**

* * *

_Previously On_: His Butler, A Parent?

_**"Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy. The three of us will be staying in town for a bit, don't screw up anything while we're gone"**_

_To my cute little boy. ~ Did you pass this year's Christmas enjoyable? I made some pudding with my Philip. It was a grand thing and even John and Grey praised it. Next time, you'll do it too won't you? Did you know that a traveling circus has come to London? In any case this time I've enclosed a few tickets for you and your servants. It seems they are a troupe that has visited various places, but somehow in each city, they have performed in, it seems there have been incidents where a number of children have simply disappeared. Apparently the children disappear suddenly in the middle of the night…Really. The Government is also searching to the utmost of its ability, but the children's whereabouts are as of yet unknown… It's as though they have been kidnapped by the pied piper of Hamelin. The unbearable sadness of being separated from their precious families… I am asking you to solely return them to their families as quickly as possible._

_~Victoria_

_**"Young master. Don't you think it'd be a little outlandish if people were to see two men walking around with a little girl, no older than 4 years of age? In addition to the case we're solving."**_

_**Now that he had finally realized it, they looked like an actual family**_

_'A family…'_

_'A family with… Sebastian.'_

* * *

Ciel held up the light blue fabric as he slid into the seat followed by Lillian then Sebastian, the child was practically radiating off excitement about spending time with her Mother and Father, Ciel nearly jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, Ciel looked back to see an elderly woman give a smile at him.

"Mademoiselle, vous avez un belle famille." Ciel blushed softly and smiled back, shaking the woman's hand, the young earl.

"Merci." The ederly woman sat down, and Ciel turned back around to see Sebastian looking at him with a very, smug smile.

"Oh, shut it." The young earl thought his cheeks couldn't turn any redder than they already were, until the lights dimmed and the spotlight came on, a young man around the age of 25 stood there with his hair pinned back and a blue mark with a dot on the end decorating his face.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus! My name is Joker, pleased to me ee'. " Joker began to juggle the balls until he threw them up and let them land on his head, Ciel could hear Lily laughing and clapping at how silly he was being.

"Tonight you'll see performances to stun and amaze ee'!" A backlight came on to reveal 6 figures behind Joker, who seemed to be the ring leader.

"And now, with a great broze from out fire-breathing Jumbo, the show of the century begins!" A giant muscular man appeared from behind Joker with what seemed like a mighty roar causing all of them to scatter as he took a deep breath and fire exploded into the air.

"First our trapeze artists, perfectly in tune with each other: " Ciel heard Lily gasp in awe and looked to see a girl with her hair shaped into a bow fly into the air and grab the blond haired boy's hand as he swung by his legs on the trapeze, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Peter and Wendy!" The next performance was with a lady in almost nothing strapped to a giant wheel as daggers were being tossed at her.

"Our knife thrower, the perfect shot who never misses his target: Dagger!" The blond and black haired male, turned around with four knives in his hand with a smile to the crowd. When Ciel looked over, he could see Lillian wasn't all that impressed with it.

"And now, a beautiful dance by that rarest or rarities, our own serpent-man, Snake!" A man with white hair stood with a rag tied around his waist as snake's were wrappies around his torso and arms, Sebastian covered Lily's eyes only to earn a small protest from the small child. Ciel covered his mouth to stifle a small laugh, almost like a real father would do to his child.

"So, what would that make you, Ciel?" The young earl looked our the corner of his eye to See Sebastian was sitting next to him, and Lily in his lap. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the use of his name falling from the demon's lips. Ciel felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away from the demon.

"And next... Look above ye, ladies and gents!" Lily squirmed and fought her way from under Sebastian's hand, her eyes widened when she saw a girl in white standing on a thin rope, holding a white umbrella.

"A death defying tightrope walk by the circus princess, Doll!" Lily gasped when she saw Doll do the splits, only to do a complete hand stand while doing the splits once more.

"Last but not least, the star of our troupe!" The sound of a whip hitting the ground as a tiger jumped through the ring of fire, and on the side, there stood a woman with black curly hair and too much boob showing.

"I bring 'ee the famous tamer of wild cats!" The tiger laid down with a roar and the black haired woman set her foot on the giant cat's back, while holding the rope of the whip in her other hand.

"Beast!" It seemed the whole place went wild and Lily was having the time of her life watching the performance.

"We'd love some audience participation for this act- Are there any volunteers?" It seemed just as Joker said that, Sebastian handed Lily over to Ciel and stood up immediately, Lily and Ciel watched as the demon just stood there.

"This gent in the tailcoats sure looks eager! Please come on stage." The audience turned and began to clap, cheering him on. Lily smiled brightly and clapped for her "Dad" to go up.

"Step right up, sir." Lily smiled brightly as she watched her Dad begin to walk towards the stage and hop over the plastic barrier.

"Now, if you'll just lie down here-" Sebastian walked right past Joker and Beast stopping before the tiger, the demon knealt down before the beast and dipped under it's chin.

"Ah, what lovely round eyes you have!" Ciel's face dropped and he looked down to see Lily was laughing up a storm at how silly and funny Sebastian was being.

"Soft ears..."

_'Oh, shit! Tigers are cats!'_

"I've never seen such vivid stripes! They're adorable." Sebastian was rubbing all along the cat's face.

"Oh dear, your claws have gotten a bit too long... we'll have to groom them. And your paws pads are full and plump. Very attractive!" Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and Lily looked up in wonder as to why Ciel was a bit upset by it. Lily looked back when she heard a lot of shocked gasps and she nearly passed out when she saw the tiger had most of her Father's head in it's mouth.

* * *

Ciel sighed softly as Lily had ran into the house, upstairs and into her room. Not only had they not discovered anything about the missing children, but Sebastian had to go and pull a stunt like that.

"What were you thinking!?" Ciel hissed, he didn't want Lily to think they were arguing and thought back to last time that happened.

"My apologies young master, I couldn't help myself."

"Mama, Father!" Ciel had one foot on the stairs followed by Sebastian, he was so glad it was time to put Lillian to bed, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. The earl made his way up as quickly as he could and as soon as Lily was put to sleep, he could enjoy the comfort of his own bed.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Sebastian opened the door to see Lily already in bed, covers over her lap.

"Yes!" She answered all to quickly, Sebastian walked over to the bed and motioned for her to open her mouth, Lily giggled and blew into the demon's face.

"Very good, now it's time to settle down for the night, we have a big day planned ahead of us tomorrow." Lily nodded and looked for Ciel to come over, for what she needed to ask, was an very important question. Ciel smiled softly and sat next to Sebastian.

"Mama, Father? C-Can... I have a baby b-brother or, sister?" Ciel's eyes widened and he couldn't help but look at Sebastian for a split second before realizing what she was asking of, the earl felt his cheeks burn immensely and glared at Sebastian when he heard his butler chuckle softly.

"Your mother and I, will have to talk about that later, isn't that right... dear?" Ciel would give anything to not be in this position right now, and Sebastian was not helping one bit.

"Right, no-"

"How are babies made, and where do they come from?" Ciel thought his cheeks couldn't possibly burn anymore than they already did, but he stood corrected. The young earl stood and excused himself from the room, Ciel closed the door to his bedroom and leaned against the door.

Why was he getting like this with Sebastian, why was it only him? Since when did he start to look at the demon with a different point of view. Why?

"Young master, may I enter? Lillian is fast asleep." Ciel jumped from the sudden knock and sighed softly, moving away from the door, Ciel went to sit on the bed and gave the affirmative for Sebastian to enter. The demon could see his young master sporting a small blush compared to minutes ago, and smiled.

"I didn't think it'd be too much for the young master to handle." Sebastian began to undo the laces of the boots and pulled them off, Ciel shot death glares at the demon and looked away.

"Oh shut it." Sebastian smirked and prepared the teen for bed.

"Something is the matter, you know you can tell me young master?" Ciel closed his eyes and fell back into the sea of blankets and pillows, when he opened his eyes, the demon was over him, red boring into blue and purple. The navy blue haired male brought his arm up, his fingers brushing against the demon's cheek and jaw line, he felt a larger hand lace their fingers and before he had realized the order falling from his lips, it was too late.

"Sebastian, kiss me." Without another word, Ciel tilted his head up, and let his lips get taken into a gentle kiss. The smaller male closed his fingers around Sebastian's, and let his eyes slip shut. Opening his mouth, and allowing the slick muscle to slip in and push against his. a small breathless moan emanated from the young earl, Sebastian slid his hand up the large shirt the teen was wearing, and Ciel gasped when he felt cool fingers brush against his warm and arched into the touch, only to gasp when he felt cool air hit his chest.

"Sebastian... s-stop." Ciel swallowed a moan when he felt the demon's hand travel lower, fingers run across his inner thigh, and higher up.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop young master?" Ciel looked the demon in his eyes and nibbled his bottom lip.

"That's an order." Ciel took deep even breaths trying to calm himself, he looked away with a heavy blush as he felt Sebastian move away, the warmth also leaving.

"Yes, young master."

Ciel pulled himself together, and began to button his shirt back up. Sebastian climbed off of the bed and with a quiet goodnight, he left the young earl to his thoughts. Ciel pulled his knees to his chest, and let his head rest on his knees. Why was this happening all of a sudden? Why... did it have to be... why did it have to be the one to be the death of him?

_'I'm afraid to say... I might** love** Sebastian.'_


End file.
